mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
TrotMania
'TrotMania '''is a non-profit ponied dance game led by Lirodon that runs on StepMania 5. It is a project that has been in the works since December 2011 and manages to feature over 250 songs on the game as of 2017. The progress was moving slowly until more fans came in to help. Each installment of the game had specific themes to them, basing them on a specific season of My Little Pony. Each song chart has a level of 1 to 20. TrotMania then managed to partner up with PonyvilleFM in January of 2015. Helping the team with using better quality music for the game and replacing the low quality tracks with the new. Rhythm is Magic Rhythm is Magic is their first installment of the Trotmania project. It primarily had season 1 and 2 favorites and only had a total of 89 tracks (With the addition of licensed tunes and Bemani originals, those were removed in a newer version of Rhythm is Magic). The finalized version of the first installment had 49 songs. It was released on October 31, 2012, celebrating Nightmare Night. Song list Chrystalize Chrystalize is the second installment of TrotMania. It was based on the third season of the show in general and had a total of 93 songs in total. It was first released on July 1, 2013 and concluded in April 20, 2014. There were massive constant updates to the pack along with a sister project called ''TrotMania Crusaders, which featured only non-pony tunes, Bemani songs and billboard hits, though it is no longer canon to the TrotMania project. Song list Aeternum Obscurum Aeternum Obscurum is the third official installment of the TrotMania project. It is themed primarily towards the fourth season of the show as well as an electronic music festival known as SSC Las Pegasus combined with the Summer Sun Celebration. It was first released as a beta pack on January 2015, but officially released on April 28, 2015. The pack TrotMania: Chrystalize Append is also included with 25 songs as a preview of this installment that was released May 21, 2014. It was originally titled Bronypalooza Edition before it was changed to Append. All the charts were created by only one member of the team and it featured doubles charts as well. Song list Euphorius Euphorius is the fourth and current installment of the TrotMania project as it has been in the works since November 2015, launched on February 2017 and concluded in July 2018. It focuses on the fifth and sixth season of the show and based on Burning Man. This current installment has 100+ songs available to play as of July 2018 and currently holds the most songs in an installment. Some members of the PonyvilleFM team chipped in on writing charts for this installment. There's even a follow up story about this installment titled Embers Fall ''and it is currently on FiMFiction.net. This song list is not final as it will be updated from time to time. Song list Writing Credits Info is getting updated as the game progresses. Lirodon RIME InklingBear FoRCeDNaTuRe AkihiroIIDX Ben Speirs warpdr!ve Blinded_No_More Silverhawke SM MaxX NEMESetup DJ Vortivask Supersaw Hoover Tesselode C. Wiggers Retropony Woona♡ Nazo Calena 9696 Suko BLANK3T ''To be updated.Category:Fan games